Speed duet
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Sonic and Amy are watching a movie which leads to... SINGING... another one of my homemade song-stories


Sonic is in normal text, _Amy is in italics, _**and when they both sing is in bold**. (When the song part starts)

Without further ado, please enjoy

Speed Duet

Amy and Sonic sat on a couch, both relaxing for a moment. The movie playing was a romantic comedy and Sonic was baring it while Amy cuddled closer. The couple in the movie hooked up in time for a big kiss right before the credits started to roll. Sonic sighed in relief while Amy wiped away a tear. The credits rolled for a bit longer before changing to a scene of a city. "Hey Ames, whats going on?" Sonic asked while music started to sound in the city. "Oh, this is why I love this movie, now the two lovers get to do a musical number and the entire city joins in." Amy said with romantic thoughts streaming through her head. "So they do this because?" Sonic asked before regretting it. Amy turned to him with her Piko Piko Hammer already popping into her hand, "Because it shows how much they love each other." Sonic put up his hands defensively. Amy set down her hammer and leaned in closer to Sonic, "So Sonic, do you think we would ever do something like that?" Sonic was about to answer but quickly shut his mouth seeing Amy with her hand on her hammer, "uh, yes Amy of course we will..." "YAY! Ok then Sonic, i''ve got the mics right here" Amy squealed with delight before throwing Sonic a microphone. Sonic was about to object before Amy cut him off, "Sing with me Sonic" she said while hefting her hammer over her shoulder. The music started and Sonic just took a deep breath before starting.

"Feel the wind as my feet pound the ground, racing without stopping faster than sound.

See the world without reservation, speeding around without hesitation.

Curl up and accelerate, free to live and decide my fate.

Spinning in a storm as I go round and round, nothing can keep me down."

Amy started now lowering her hammer just a bit.

"_A blue blur passes me by, my feet on the ground but heart in the sky._

_My heart pounds as fast as my feet, bringing us closer with every beat._

_Pink quills of my own in my face, but to have his blue would make my heart race._

_Lookout Sonic here I come, I won't stop till we are one."_

Sonic jumped back in and both started before splitting into their own again

"**Looking for something but finding it naught, being this hard I wouldn't of thought.**

**With others but still feeling alone, is there another who will be my own?"**

"Can't believe I was so blind, her heart has been there waiting for mine."

"_Come on baby make my dream true, all I need in my life is you."_

The lights seemed to dim and both stepped closer to the other.

"_Speaking words I've always knew, Oh Sonic I love you."_

"Slowing down for once and enjoying the wonder, I now know there is no other."

"**A speed duet, I can't forget, your face or these feelings since we first met.**

**A speed duet, I can't forget, my love and emotions that I don't regret."**

The two finished together with their faces mere inches apart. Amy jumped into Sonics arms and the two embraced for a moment. "Uh, Amy?" Sonic said while Amy looked up into his eyes. "Yes Sonic?" Amy responded her gaze still unwavering. "Could you, put down the hammer?" Sonic said with a lighthearted grin. "So you can run away again?" Amy said her eyes finally turning from his. "No, the hammer just makes it harder to hold you close" Sonic said slyly. Amy dropped her hammer and Sonic's hand raised to just under her chin. Leaning closer the two kissed deeply and passionately for several minutes. They were about to continue when Sonic began signing again.

"A speed duet, I can't forget, our love that grows stronger ever yet."

Amy took up her mic again and began again as well.

"_A speed duet, I can't forget, love everlasting that you can bet"_

Both kissed again, "I love you" they both said in unison.

Good night, live life, and enjoy the duet

---One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


End file.
